Reunited and secrets revealed
by SaiyuriUchiha
Summary: Rose, Lissa, Bella, and Jacob met again after being separated years ago


I looked to the east. Something was coming this way. And fast. I turned to Renesmee and pulled her closer to me. Edward picked up on how uncomfortable I felt and was at my side in a second.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Do you smell that?"

"Yeah, I think that it's just Esme or Jasper."

"No. That's not them. It's….familiar. I've smelled it before, but it's a bigger whiff."

"Well it's not a Human," Edward said while taking a sniff of the air, "but it's not an Animal. It doesn't smell like a Werewolf, or Vampire that I've ever met."

Suddenly four images were walking out of the shadows.

"No, it can't be." I whispered.

"Bella wh…?" he started to say.

"Rose? Lissa?" I asked questionably.

All four of them stopped walking and my Vampire hearing picked up what they were saying.

"Did she just say your name? Have you ever met her before?" A man said.

To the other side another Man began to speak.

"I don't trust them, Rose. Don't go over there."

"Don't worry. I took care of myself when I was searching for you...,"then she looked in his eyes, "But knowing that your here makes me positive that nothing will happen." She stepped forward and he grabbed her arm. She gently shook it off.

"Bella?"

"Yeah." I said.

The man that was talking to Rose jerked her backwards as she tried to walk over to me. Edward lunged forward and pushed me behind him obviously in response to the man's thoughts. He let out a low snarl. The Man there just stood there looking startled. Renesmee was quietly sobbing so I picked her up.

"Shh, sweetie it's ok. Edward you're scaring her."

He looked back at me and Renesmee in my arms. He walked over and put his arms around us.

"I'm sorry Renesmee. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just trying to protect you and your mother." Edward said.

I sighed.

"Edward, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't need to be constantly looked after anymore?"

He looked shocked that I would bring it up now.

"Huh, you're right. Sorry, but you know I'll never stop." He replied.

"Yeah, I know." I said in a laughing voice.

"You too huh." Rose said.

"What?" I asked

"Always being protected when you don't want to be." Rose said.

"Yeah."

"Hey Lissa."

"Hi Bella. I didn't think I'd ever see you with a kid. You said you didn't want to get married." Lissa said.

"Time has a way of changing things." I said.

I looked at the men standing with them.

"So who are they?" I asked.

"Oh that's right you've never met. This is Dimitri," she pointed to the man with long hair. "And Christian," pointing to the other. Rose said enthusiasm in her voice.

I heard the wolves coming through the forest fast and I didn't know how they would react. Renesmee was looking behind us so I saw them coming in my head.

"Jacob stop." I said with my hand like a crossing guard.

I heard them stop. Rose looked surprised by that name but didn't say anything.

"Uh, this may be hard for you to understand, but don't worry. They won't hurt you." I told them.

"What?" Rose asked in a cautious voice.

"Ok Jacob." I waved him forward.

I could tell when he was in sight because they all backed up. Renesmee jumped out of my arms and ran to Jacob. I turned to see her put her arms around him front leg. He nudged her with his head in a comforting way. Then he looked at Rose and Lissa and looked surprised. Then he saw the strange men and his lips curled over his teeth a little.

"Jacob, calm down." I said in a warning voice.

"You're going to let her be near that?" Rose asked in a startled voice.

"Yes. He is no danger to her. He's just trying to protect her." I replied.

They still looked nervous.

"Jacob would you mind phasing back?" I asked. When I looked like he was going to refuse, I knew he couldn't resist it if was for Renesmee, so I added, "I'm sure Renesmee would like to be held."

He nodded and backed up. Renesmee started to go with him until I called her.

"Sweetie, come here. He'll be right back."

She run over and hind behind me. Rose, Lissa, Christian, and Dimitri just stared. They gave a little jolt of surprise and I heard Jacob coming back. Renesmee let go of me and ran to Jacob. Edward still didn't like this too much and gave a little growl. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow" he said under his breath.

"Behave." I muttered quietly so only he could hear.

I turned back to Rose and saw she and Lissa looked more surprised then the other two. Then I remembered that they had met Jacob when we were kids. They seemed to recognize him a little.

"So do you remember him to?" I asked

"Yeah a little. But that really couldn't be little Jacob, could it?" Lissa asked.

"Well he hasn't been little for a while. Soon after we left he quickly out grew me." I told her.

Jacob seemed to recognize them more.

"Wait, Rose and Lissa? No way." He said in a slightly sarcastic voice.

They both laughed.

"Yup, same old Jacob." Rose said still laughing slightly.

The four of us were relaxed now. But Edward, Dimitri, and Christian still looked unsure.

"Edward it's alright. We're old friends."

"Yeah, you guys don't need to worry about us." Lissa said

The three of us looked at each other and laughed. We walked over to each other, but each of us was stopped as our men put an arm around our waist to stop us. We laughed again and got out of their grip easily. We walked over to each other and hugged. I could tell they were surprised by my cold, hard skin. I expected that. What I didn't expect was the sun to come. I could feel the warmth of it on my skin. They both pulled back in surprise. They looked completely shocked and that was understandable. Dimitri and Christian rushed forward to grab Rose and Lissa, but Edward was faster and had me back and out of the sun before they were even close. I heard Renesmee whimper.

"Jacob, take Renesmee back to the house. Make sure the others don't come looking for us."

Jacob looked worried about leaving us here but nodded and turned to leave with Renesmee in his arms. She didn't like this.

"Mommy!" she cried out.

The sound nearly broke my heart. I turned to her.

"It's okay Renesmee. Just go back to the house with Jacob, and don't show them anything. Ok? Edward and I will explain when we get back."

She looked scared but nodded and didn't struggle when Jacob left with her. I turned to Edward and saw in his eyes that her cry had done the same thing to him. I touched his cheek and hugged him.

"Don't worry, she's safe." I told him.

I pulled back to look at my friends. They looked startled, but I wasn't sure what about. Rose relaxed first and asked the question I knew they were wondering.

"Bella," she said cautiously. "Why did you shine in the sun?"

"Because I'm a vampire." I told them simply.

"Bu...But you can't be." Lissa stammered. "You were human when we met you."

"Yes. I was."

"Then how?"

"It's a long story, but simply put, I was dieing and Edward turned me to save me."

They just stared until Edward spoke up.

"What's a strigoi?" he asked.

No one answered him and I bet he knew that was going to happen so he just listened to what they thought.

"Oh, no wonder they're nervous." He said so quietly that only I could hear.

I looked at him.

"What? I asked. "Oh, they think we're strigoi don't they?"

"Well, from what strigoi are, we come pretty close."

"But we aren't." I said stubbornly.

He laughed hearing the edge to my voice.

"Try telling them that." He said. Then he turned to the others. They still looked shocked. "What are you anyway? You aren't human."

"Well, I'm a Moroi, a mortal vampire." Lissa answered. "Christian and I both are."

"And Dimitri and I are dhampirs. We protect the Moroi from strigoi, immortal vampires who kill Moroi and drink their blood to become more powerful." Rose said.

Edward took a second to take this in. I had never told him about the other kinds of vampires.

"And you think we're strigoi?" Edward asked.

"Well not anymore. Strigoi can't be in sunlight at all. You were just in it and all it made you did is shine." Lissa said.

He laughed.

"So you're vampires, but your mortal, right?" He asked

"Yes. Aren't you?" Lissa asked.

We didn't answer right away. I again wasn't sure how they would react.

"No Lissa, we're immortal." I answered this time.

They stared. They seemed to be getting used to the constant shock we were giving them. All of a sudden, Rose seemed to perk right up.

"What can you do?" she asked excitedly.

"What do you mean?"

"We don't specialize like you do. Not everyone gets abilities when the are turned into a vampire." Edward said.

Rose just stared at him.

"Sorry. That's Edwards's ability. He can read minds." I explained. Then that reminded me. "Speaking of abilities, what did you specialize in Lissa?"

"I specialize in Spirit. Christian specializes in fire." She said.

As if to prove it, Christian made a fireball in his hand.

"Cool. But what is spirit? What can you do?"

"I can heal things, I can make people see things that aren't there, and I'm learning how to walk in dreams."

"Whoa."

"So he's a mind reader," Rose said nodding to Edward. "What can you do?"

"I don't know yet. I'm just a newborn. Maybe nothing, but I do have the extra strength you get when your young. I'll always be much stronger them humans, but my extra strength will start to leave when I'm about a year old to this life." I said.

Christian spoke up for the first time.

"How strong are you?" he asked.

I turned to Edward.

"Can I show them?" I asked.

I was excited about showing of my strength. He must have realized it chuckled.

"Alright, but nothing to extreme."

I turned back and they looked confused. I crouched and quickly sprang up into the air and into the nearest tree. I jumped to the next tree and the next until I was behind them. Then I grabbed a branch that was about two feet thick, broke it off and jumped down. I stood in front of them and broke the branch I half. I through the pieces to the ground and ran back to Edward as fast as I could. I stopped in front of him and he looked about ready to laugh again. I looked back at Christian and he looked startled but amazed.

"Look it's great to see you guys again, but we had better be heading back before someone comes to find us." I said.

"How many of you are there?" Dimitri asked.

"There are nine of us living together, well eight really. Renesmee is only half vampire. But I don't know how many others there are."

"Wait your daughter is half human?" Lissa asked.

"Yes. That's what nearly killed me."

"Why did she almost kill you?" Rose asked.

"Well you saw how strong I am. Renesmee isn't that strong, but strong enough. When I was pregnant with her, she broke a couple of ribs."

"So why didn't you wait to have a baby until you were a vampire?"

"Female vampires can't have kids because were frozen in time. Renesmee wasn't planned. I didn't plan on have any kids."


End file.
